silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
I'll Just Delete Everyone
is the penultimate episode of Survivor: Eras - No Rest, No Limit. Challenges Immunity Challenge: Know Your Loved One Loved ones stand on a plank over the water, divided into segments. When a player and their loved one provide the same answer to a question, players force any loved one to take a step backwards. The fourth step is into the water, and out of the challenge. Last loved one left dry wins. If a player gets a question right, they can use their move to have their loved one shoot for a basket. If the loved one scores, a Battle Flag will activate. Winner: Sadako Battle: Lily vs. Sadako The competitors will compete in a game of Know Your Loved One. The previous winner will have three steps, while the battler will only have two. Winner: Sadako Story Day 59 Early on day 59, the final six arrived on a beach, where they would spend the rest of the game. Upon arriving at their campsite, Luke greeted the contestants, and announced that there was a surprise for them. Monika: Oh no, what is it now? Misaka: When will we get to catch our breath? Luke: Final six, you have been competing out here for 59 days. That is nearly two months. What is something that you haven't had this whole time? Lily: gasps Monika: You don't mean... Luke: That's right. As a prize for making it this far, you get to spend the rest of the day with a loved one. The girls broke into tears, very excited to see the ones they loved for the first time in a long time. One by one, the loved ones came out to greet the players. Luke: Karen, here's your husband, Plankton. Plankton runs out to greet Karen. Karen's computerized tear ducts start watering as her hands extend from her pole to pick up her tiny husband. Plankton: Karen, my dear wife! It's been too long! Karen: AAAAAH, SHELDON!!! crying I've never been so happy to see you! I love you, Sheldon!!! Plankton: I love you too, Karen! I've never been more proud to call you my wife! Luke: Lily... Lily: Oh my god... Luke: Here's your best friend, Gumi. Lily bursts into tears as Gumi runs in and tackles Lily into a hug. Lily: GUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! Oh my god, I missed you so much!!! Gumi: Lily, I'm so happy! You've done so well, I can't handle it! showers Lily in kisses Lily: I love you, Gumi! I can't believe you're here... Gumi: I love you, too. I'm so happy to see you again... Luke: Mileena... Mileena: ... Luke: Here's your father, Shao Kahn! Mileena wipes a tear from her eye as Shao Kahn emerges into the field, greeting his daughter. Shao Kahn: Mileena, my beloved daughter... It is good to see you again. Mileena: Father... Their expressions say everything. Luke: Misaka, here's your roommate, Kuroko. Kuroko runs in and tackles Misaka, screaming with glee. Kuroko: ONEESAMAAAAAAA!!! Misaka: Kuroko! Oh, Kuroko... I've never been happier to see you in all my life. Kuroko: That means so much coming from you, Oneesama. The dorm has been so empty without you... Misaka: I'll be home soon, I promise. Luke: Monika, here's your friend, Yuri. Monika holds back her tears as Yuri runs in, embracing her friend. Yuri: M-Monika! I... I missed you so much!!! Monika: Yuri!!! It's been too long, too long... Monika's tears break loose and they both hug each other, crying the whole time. Yuri: I-I'm so happy to see you again... Monika: Me too, Yuri. Me too. Luke: Sadako... Here's your mother, Shizuko. Sadako herself starts to weep when she sees her mother rush in. She crawls over to her mother's arms and cries. Shizuko: It's okay, my dear. I am here now. Sadako: ... mother... Shizuko: I love you, my little Sadako... Sadako: ... I love you, too... With all the loved ones revealed, Luke announced that the contestants would be spending the first day at their new campsite with their loved ones. Filled with happiness, the final six and their visitors took to setting up their new camp. Monika and Yuri continued talking all the way to camp, when they took notice of Mileena's father. Monika: This is your... father, Mileena? Mileena: Yes, my father is the emperor of Outworld. Shao Kahn: The power of Outworld shall embrace this beach! Yuri: How... interesting. Lily and Gumi, still hugging and chatting, regrouped with Mileena and Monika while putting the shelter together. Elsewhere, away from the others, Sadako bonded with her mother. After not seeing her loved one for longer than the other contestants, it was all she could do to keep from crying. Sadako: ... mother... I... haven't seen you since... Shizuko: My beloved Sadako, everything is okay now. I am so proud of you, my dear. I always have been. Sadako cries into Shizuko's arms. Elsewhere, Karen and Plankton were also apart from the group, kissing each other in the wilderness. Plankton: Karen, my computer, wife, I knew you would not disappoint! I'm so impressed at how far you've come! Karen: Oh, Sheldon! Hearing your voice brings so much joy to my digital heart! Plankton: You're the best wife a single-celled organism could ask for! Elsewhere, another duo was also being held down. Kuroko: ONEESAMA!!! Misaka: Kuroko, I understand you're happy to see me, but please let me go! I need to help build the shelter! Kuroko: It's been years! Years, Oneesama!!! Misaka: Not really, but I get it. It's nice to see you again, Kuroko. Karen and Plankton returned from the forest, along with Sadako and Shizuko. Monika asked where Misaka and Kuroko were, but nobody really knew. Setting it aside, everyone took a break from building and bonded. Day 60 Trivia: Shizuko and Yuri are the only loved ones to have never played Survivor. Plankton competed in Bikini Bottom, All-Stars, and Heroes vs. Villains. Gumi competed in Vocaloids and Second Chances 4, Shao Kahn in Earthrealm, and Kuroko in Academy City. After spending the night with their loved ones, the contestants arrived with their loved ones to the challenge field, where Luke took Immunity back from Misaka. The challenge was a classic and beloved one, where the loved ones would compete alongside the players. The first question was asked: What is your loved one's favorite food?, which everyone except Kuroko and Yuri got right. Karen and Mileena had Yuri step back, while Lily and Sadako had Shao Kahn. The second question was What is your loved one's nickname?, which everyone except Shao Kahn and Shizuko got right. Karen had Shao Kahn step back, while Misaka and Sadako had Plankton. Lily decided to go for the Battle, which Gumi scored a perfect shot in, securing Lily's place in the Battle. The challenge continued with Karen, Mileena, Misaka, Monika, and Sadako. The next question was Where is your loved one's dream vacation?, which everyone got right. Karen had Shao Kahn step back, forcing him to take a dive, eliminating him and Mileena. Mileena and Misaka had Plankton take a dive, eliminating him and Karen. Monika had Shizuko step back, while Sadako had Kuroko. The next question was What is your loved one's favorite color?, which everyone got right. Misaka had Yuri step back, while Monika had Kuroko. Sadako made Yuri take a dive, eliminating her and Monika. The next question, Who is your loved one's role model?, was answered correctly by both, forcing both Kuroko and Shizuko to take steps back. The next question, What is your loves one's biggest fear?, was answered correctly by Shizuko, forcing Kuroko to take a dive and giving Sadako a shot for Immunity against Lily. Lily, Sadako, Gumi, and Shizuko set up for the Battle. The first question was What is your loved one's favorite hobby?, which they both got right. The next question was What does your loved one want most in life?, which Shizuko answered correctly, forcing Gumi to take a dive and winning Immunity for Sadako. Luke awarded Sadako with the Immunity necklace, as everyone went to hug their soaking loved ones and bid them farewell. Each of them wished their contestants luck in the competition, before boarding a boat and heading out. The final six then returned to camp together, to prepare for Tribal Council. Everyone returned to camp, eager to start strategizing. Everyone congratulated Sadako on her win, and made sure it was established that no matter what happened from then onward, they each had played remarkable games. Karen got to strategizing, knowing that as the sole opposition to the Lesbian Empire, she would be an easy vote-off. Karen approached Misaka with a new course of action, to target Lily. Karen: You know who's probably going to win this game, right? Lily. She's Dr. Frankenstein. She's created the monster that is Mileena, and sat back and watched her monster ravage us. She's offended no one. Misaka: I agree. I like her a lot, but... she might end up winning if we don't do something soon. Karen's next course of action was to approach Lily and fill her in. Karen: Lily, I know you don't trust me, but I have some news for you. Misaka's gunning for you tonight. Lily: What? Why me? Are you sure? Karen: Positive. She thinks you've played an admirable game and will take the win from under our noses. I'm telling you this because I trust you. Lily brought Mileena and Monika together and told them about Misaka targeting her. The two agreed to keep their eyes out and talk to her. Mileena and Sadako went to talk to Misaka, while the Railgun explained her thought process. Sadako was interested, but Mileena was skeptical. Everyone went up in a frenzy, going into Tribal Council with great fear. At Tribal Council, everyone was happy about getting to see their loved ones, but scared for what had occurred after the challenge. It was hinted that there were traitorous voices among the tribe, and Karen happily mentioned that she felt safe. With that, the voting began. Misaka stayed true to voting Lily, but Karen and Sadako abandoned ship and voted Misaka with Lily, Mileena, and Monika. With that, Misaka was unanimously eliminated. She waved goodbye as her torch was snuffed, leaving the game. Luke announced that the remaining five had made it to the last few days of the game, the season finale, and the most trying times were about to begin. Karen, Lily, Mileena, Monika, and Sadako grabbed their torches and returned to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running